


2014年7月18日 再见与你好

by Inabashisugi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inabashisugi/pseuds/Inabashisugi
Summary: - 时间线是世界杯后退出国家队时- 当然是希拉还在一起啦- 甜！





	2014年7月18日 再见与你好

**Author's Note:**

> \- 时间线是世界杯后退出国家队时  
> \- 当然是希拉还在一起啦  
> \- 甜！

当决定退出国家队时，拉姆就已经预料到现在的情况，实际上他对于诸多质问已经感到厌烦，不过他在那些问题里听到了一个有趣的。  
“在这么多年的国家队生涯里，有哪一件事是您觉得最有趣的？”那位女记者这样问到。  
“有很多，老实说太多了，不过我现在想和你分享一件趣事，” 拉姆抬手勾划了一下鬓角，笑着说，“那是一个晴天。”  
其实那天称不上是一个晴天，夜里还下了雨，但拉姆觉得这些似乎无关紧要，他知道大部分关注这场发布会的人只会在乎他接下去要说的故事，而并不在意这些细节，不过有一个例外，并且在他的足球生涯里，总是有这样一个例外。  
拉姆记得那是几年前的夏天，确切来说是他时隔一年多重新回到国家队的时候，那一年间的伤病几乎压垮了他，时至今日当他再次回想起来仍旧心有余悸，不过除了家人陪伴，拉姆庆幸的是希尔德布兰总是在他的身边。  
特别是在和卢肯瓦尔德的比赛上，噢，卢肯瓦尔德，拉姆可忘不掉这支球队，他在这场练习赛里受了伤，手肘的伤势很重，他现在还想的起来那阵消毒水刺鼻的味道，当然还有希尔德布兰身上好闻的香味。  
由于受伤拉姆总是被安排在医务室或是康复室里，淡黄色的天花板和蓝色地毯构成了当时生活里唯一的色彩，后来，也许是几天或是一周，拉姆已经记不清了，但他看见了透着阳光的玻璃门被打开，穿着白色T恤的希尔德布兰缓步走了进来，他跟在医师的身后，金发泛着光亮，接着他朝拉姆看了过来。  
也许是天花板的颜色和阳光融合，拉姆在那一瞬间有了一阵幻觉，也许不是，拉姆从没有告诉过希尔德布兰，那一刻他在发光，像是楚格峰夜里的星空，也像内卡河上闪烁的波光，这完全得益于他的金发，拉姆在事后如此认定到，如果不是因为他有着一头漂亮的金发，阳光并不会如此中意于他。  
那时的希尔德布兰则完全不明白拉姆脸上的神情代表着什么，他挥了挥手然后走过来，小心翼翼地搀扶着拉姆走到室外，他们在不远处的公园里驻足，希尔德布兰从口袋里拿出手机，接着按了播放键，七七八八的声音从手机的尾端响起，那些声音拉姆再熟悉不过了，他们说着早日康复和祝福，当然还有波多尔斯基的打趣和默特萨克的冷笑话，拉姆摇摇头对着希尔德布兰说：“你得告诉佩尔，一点也不好笑。“  
“我觉得还不错，“希尔德布兰收起手机说，”我问了队医，他说你恢复的不错，不过还是有些担心你无法在正式比赛中出场。“  
“说实在的，我觉得不公平，“拉姆叹了口气，”不过事情已经发生了，在那里总是能让我想起一年前，你知道的。“  
”别担心，菲利，“希尔德布兰从背包里拿出一支笔来笑着说，”我刚从卢卡斯那里知道了一个秘诀，你会很快好起来的。“  
看着眼前的高大男人俯下身抬起自己的手臂，拉姆停顿了一下说：“你不会是要......“  
当希尔德布兰在石膏上涂写起来的时候，拉姆有些好笑地看着这个金发男人，他伸出另一只手揉乱了他的头发，希尔德布兰因这阵“捣乱“失了笔力，写下最后几个字母时有些歪七扭八，他抬头看了一眼拉姆，最后画上了一个笑脸。  
就在拉姆刚要开口时，希尔德布兰低下头在石膏上留下了一个吻，他闭上眼默念着早日康复的短句子，上下开合的嘴唇发出几不可闻的气音，拉姆的手伸向他鬓角，手指勾勒出他的下颚线，希尔德布兰就着拉姆的手看过来，他没有笑也没有说话。  
他们之间的沉默像深谷里的回音，连柔煦的风声都夹带着虔诚。  
再后来的事便是最有趣的部分，他们立下了一个小小的约定，这当然是拉姆提议的，如果他能够顺利出场并且赢下一场比赛，希尔德布兰会满足他的任意要求，说到这里拉姆在心里笑了起来，当时年轻并不明白约定的含义，现在看来即便他没有出场，与哥斯达黎加的比赛没有赢球，希尔德布兰也依然会满足他的任何要求。  
于是到了比赛结束的那天晚上，他们在晚餐后避开人群来到了此前一起放烟火的广场上，拉姆脱下外套扔给希尔德布兰，希尔德布兰也顺势拉下外套的拉链，露出和拉姆同一颜色的T恤，隐约可见的图案也是配套的，那是一个笑脸。  
希尔德布兰不知道从哪儿找来了烟火棒，他递给了拉姆，笑着替他点燃，呲呲啦啦的燃烧声并没有看上去的那么浪漫，希尔德布兰将烟火棒举得很高，仿佛想让它们成为天上的星星，拉姆被逗笑了，他靠近希尔德布兰身边说：  
““这该不会又是卢卡斯给你出的主意吧。”  
希尔德布兰先摇摇头然后又点了点头，最后为难地说：“卢卡斯说如果你问起让我不要告诉你，可我想如果是你，一定能够猜到。”  
“那他还说了什么？”拉姆看着他问。  
“他没有说什么，是我想的，”希尔德布兰搂住拉姆的腰身，俯下身亲吻他的额头，“我觉得这样也许会比较浪漫。”  
“老实说，一点也不。”拉姆说，“更何况你手上的烟火棒还在噼里啪啦的乱响。”  
“抱歉，”希尔德布兰松开手做出要熄灭的样子来，“我好像搞砸了什么。”  
“你根本没有觉得抱歉，”拉姆从他手里拿过烟火棒，“你在等我为你’开罪’。”  
希尔德布兰低下头笑了起来，他并没有反驳，紧接着将拉姆重新抱在怀里然后亲吻他的嘴角，拉姆摇晃着手里的烟火棒觉得他们的手里握着星空。  
“所以您是说穿着情侣装和偷偷跑出去放烟花吗？”那位女记者总结道。  
“是的。”拉姆看向她。  
除了最后下了一场猝不及防的雨之外，那天称得上是美妙的一天，当然拉姆在叙述说刻意隐去了许多细节，他只需要一个例外，而不是许多个。  
“那么立足今日，您想对过去的自己说些什么呢？”她继续问到。  
在回答这个问题前，拉姆注意到了桌上的手机屏幕亮了起来，那是一则新的消息，上面写着“谢谢，菲利，我来接你”。  
“我想说谢谢，”拉姆直视着镜头说，“谢谢我爱的人，也谢谢爱我的人。”


End file.
